Many retail stores and other public locations have installed interactive kiosks that allow patrons easier access to quality photograph printing. A user may operate a digital camera to take digital photographs that are then stored electronically as digital image files on the camera or some other data storage device. The user then transfers the digital image files to the interactive kiosk. Once the data is transferred to the kiosk, the user may then edit and print the photographic images. Typically, such kiosks print pictures on photographic print media with a high image quality.
Many digital cameras allow for a digital date stamp to be placed on the image file identifying the date the photo was taken. Although this may be helpful for a user in identifying the date, origin and subject matter of the photograph, it may not be desirable for a date stamp to be present on a hardcopy of a photograph for several reasons. For example, when adding pictures to a photo album or scrap book project, it may be undesirable for the date stamp to be present because the date stamp may draw the audience's attention from the subject matter of the photograph and may reduce the overall aesthetic quality of the project.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.